everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Gabby G. Comito
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Mojojojo13579 page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Ever After High Wiki editing guidelines page. You can also check in and hang out with other users at the Wiki Community HQ! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Mojojojo13579 (talk) 21:48, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Re: Well, if you're not going to accept the bare facts, then this nature is not compatible for contribution, since Parrotbeak and I have no right to put up with false and opinionated information on the pages. Regardless of how many accounts you've created (sockpuppets are not allowed and you've been doing this for quite a while now), they all express your opinion on this specific character...this specific TV special, and in the rules it says to keep a neutral point of view. If you are incapable of grasping rules like that, then simply, this is not the place to contribute. ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 22:42, February 26, 2015 (UTC) I'm just going to say, I agree with you. It's not a TV Special. But, the admins are kind of weird around here (no offense admins, because I know that you are probably reading this). They're especially weird about sharing opinions, but they're very selective in whose opinions they censor, and they share their opinions themselves. I'm not sure what she's referring to when she says you weren't keeping a "neutral point of view". If she was talking about articles, please keep in mind that that kind of makes sense, we don't want biased info. But, comments are silly because even they don't keep a neutral point of view in their comments. I don't think saying SU is not a "TV special" is an opinion-- now that I really think about it, it's a fact. Personally, I think when people become admins the power goes to their heads. Just go and read Mojo's posts on Parrotbeak's talk page! Sorry that Mojo made you cry. Royal and Rebel-Pedia is another great EAH wiki and tbh, their admins are way nicer. And they're a little more free when it comes to their content (a little too free imo). Anyways, sorry. Butteredmonkeycheeks (talk) 03:29, March 2, 2015 (UTC) None taken, BMC ;-) (little harsh, but not offended! Also, I haven't been ordering users around in Parrotbeak's short absense around here or ratting them out on her talk page or anything like that, I'm sure she'll check pages soon enough. Just saying, an admin is merely one who monitors and has editing priveliges around here, there's nothing I can or will take advantage of this title, ever. Please reread the talk page again yourself, I'm certain I haven't abused my authority over users irrationally or indiscriminately). I must admit, we have a stricter policy to follow as it is, not only a wiki that is affiliated with fandom wikis and the MHWiki. All users are inclined to which EAHWiki they want to edit on, Ivypan (the founder) even started off here and thought the rules here just didn't suit her, so she made a wiki on her own and she has her own community. I was an admin and user on the R&RPWiki, but I've resigned off administrative position because I thought that the rules were a little loose here and there. And hey, no wiki is perfect wherever you go around the network. ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 10:36, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Cartoon pages and appearances Not sure if you've noticed, but I've been reverting your edits due to excessiveness and redundancies. The "appearance" section on each page is meant to describe their hair and facial features, not their clothing items added onto dolls and whatnot. As well, the cartoon pages are not the type of grounds to add notes in, unless there's been an actual coloring mistake or something around-noticeable (ie Lizzie's doll and profile art has black gloves while her cartoon self has red), which I doubt characters like Bunny have as of yet, since we haven't seen her doll. If you would like to continue editing here, please read your talk page so you learn from your mistakes and not make them again. ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 22:43, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Based on your current edits, I'm expecting hopeful results soon. Please refer to the previous message under this section. If otherwise, there may be problems in the future. ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 07:47, March 4, 2015 (UTC)